


Cruise Control

by Asynca



Series: The Camera Loves You-Verse [5]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Sam's POV, written years ago but now that tumblr is dying I better put them somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Set vaguely after The Dreaming but no prior knowledge needed.





	Cruise Control

Okay, I  _know_  I’m not the best driver in the world, I know. Just in case I didn’t, though, Lara reminds me constantly as if all I do all day is drive around London looking for things to crash into. Obviously, I don’t. My M-Series only has three scratches and at least one of them isn’t even my fault. Of the other two, one of them is from when I opened my car door too forcefully and right into some guy’s motorcycle – there’s another whole story there but I won’t go into it – and the last one is totally just about the fact this car is longer than my last one.

Anyway, because Lara has a thing about me crashing and killing us, she  _finally_  spent some of her own money and bought herself a car. The problem is that it’s fifteen years old and literally looks like she’s just driven it off the Savannah. It has this coat of dust that just won’t shift and the winch is broken, so sometimes when we’re sitting in traffic it just turns on randomly. Oh, and sometimes Lara has to, like, pry the driver’s side door open because the latch breaks.

This decrepit old car has caused us  _so_  many problems, like this one time she was speaking at Cambridge. She’d just bought it and so we had no idea about most of its quirks yet.

It was February and seriously  _freezing_. We’d had a nice fire burning inside before, and I would have been completely happy just to snooze in the beanbag all afternoon. Unfortunately, I’d promised Lara I’d come give her moral support at her first guest lecture at Cambridge. It wasn’t that big a deal, really, but apparently there was this one professor that had basically done the literary equivalent of cut up her Yamatai paper with carving knife and he’d dropped her a note to say he’d be listening. So, of course, she’d been up all night worrying about her presentation.

“I’m happy to drive,” I offered as I buttoned up my coat, just really wanting to take the M-Series. “Sweetie, you can’t drive for three hours on about the same amount of sleep.”

She looked across at me while she was pulling on her boots. “I’ve driven on a lot less sleep than that,” she reminded me. “And a boat, no less.”

“Yeah. But boats don’t exactly have to obey traffic lights and watch out for black ice.”

“I’m driving, Sam,” was the way she finished that argument after she lost it.

I made a frustrated noise and went to wait outside. Whatever, we’d drive to Cambridge in minus fifty-million degree weather with a semi-functional heater and wipers that only sort of worked.

When we went to leave, the driver’s side door was stuck shut. It was only after Lara poured tepid water all over it that we realized it wasn’t frozen shut, it was just broken.

“I wonder why that happened,” Lara said, frowning at it. “Can you look inside to see if there’s something jamming the handle?”

There wasn’t anything jamming the handle. “Lara, I’ll tell you why the door is broken. Because you bought a  _fifteen year old truck_.” I leaned back in the passenger seat, rubbing my hands together. “What’s the point of having all this money if you’re going to buy the same crap you’ve always had?”

Lara disappeared for a moment, and when she came back, the door made this scary groaning noise and then unlocked.

It swung open to reveal Lara standing there with a crow bar looking very pleased with herself. “That’s better!” she said brightly, and climbed in. She put the crowbar behind her seat. “In case I need it again,” she explained.

“Why don’t you just attach it to your keyring?”

She gave me a sidelong glance. “Don’t be rude,” she said, turning the key. Fortunately – or maybe unfortunately – the engine started. “I like this old thing. Roth used to have one just like it when I was little.”

I groaned internally. Now that it had something to do with Roth, I couldn’t even complain about it again. Fastening the seatbelt, I just sat quietly while Lara drove us off our property.

Lara wasn’t doing so badly at driving, but the lack of heater really made things pretty uncomfortable. When I actually started huffing warm air onto my hands, Lara nodded her head towards the back seat. “There’s a duvet there.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Are you thinking of  _sleeping_  in the car?” It was a bit weird, because we did have  _three_  spare rooms just in case she ever got annoyed with me and needed to storm out and sleep somewhere else.

She looked at me like  _I_  was the crazy one. “Oh, no,” she said. “It’s just basic car safety, especially in winter. Keeping a blanket or something of the sort handy in case we need it.” She took a corner very slowly so we didn’t slide off the road. While she was doing that, I reached around behind us for the coverlet.

I wrapped myself completely up into it and had been trying to figure out if the radio actually worked when Lara accelerated on this tiny country road to turn out onto a slightly bigger one. The wheels spun on the ice and instead of going forward, the incline meant we slid  _backwards._  Backwards over the edge of the road and into a deep ditch between the shoulder and a cobblestone fence. Lara swore, turning the steering wheel completely in the other direction so the car didn’t just flip.

For like five seconds Lara and I just sat there bolt upright, gripping the dash with our jaws open as we watched the car teeter backwards and forwards. Finally, it settled on remaining the right way up. Lara exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment, and then immediately looked over at me. “Are you alright?” she asked, putting one had on my shoulder and the other on where my thigh was under the blanket. “How’s your stomach?”

“Fine, it’s fine,” I said. “We didn’t actually crash, I’m okay.”

She nodded. “Okay, right…” She looked down at the car. “We’d better get out. It’s balanced now, but who knows how long that will last.”

We did, and then we stood on the side of the road to face our predicament.

“Shit,” was Lara’s assessment. “Well, at least we have a few hours before I need to speak.”

I frowned. “I thought you said your lecture thing was at two?” She had a weird expression and I knew exactly what it meant, so I gave her a shove. “You  _lied_  to me so I got ready on time!”

She didn’t have to reply, and she wasn’t going to anyway. She just smirked at me over her shoulder as she walked carefully up to the rear of the car and grabbed a hold of the winch hook.  _That_  was frozen, so Lara went and got the crowbar and started trying to loosen it.

I just stood there in the blanket with my arms crossed. “Is that your answer to everything, now?”

Lara held the crowbar up to inspect it, and then got straight back into the cord. “No,” she said, “but I’m liking it more and more.”

Lara had eventually fit the crowbar through the hook and wrenched the cord off the feeder, gingerly walking back out towards the cobble-stone  fence. She’d taken her coat off for ‘better mobility’ apparently, and that meant she was wandering around the  _freezing_  morning like the weather was  _so_ completely beneath her. She was wearing a  _sweater_  for Chrisstake. A sweater and cargos, in  _this_  weather.

Although, on second thoughts, it  _did_  show off her great rack. Also, that ass. I tilted my head as she bent over to try and secure the winch in the fence somehow. She also had some surprisingly attractive muscles in her forearms, which I noticed because they were on display with her sleeves pushed up.

“Sam,” she began, looking back towards the truck. “Could you help me by…” She saw my expression and said flatly, “Here? No.”

I made a face. I hadn’t really been serious about getting it on with her  _right now_. She was obviously busy. “ _Fine_. What did you want me to do?”

“See that green button on the winch? Could you press it when I tell you to?”

Well,  _that_  sounded like something I could handle. I located the green button and had just been standing there while she messed with the fence, and then suddenly there was this weird buzzing noise. I looked around frantically for where it came from, but before I found out, Lara  _yelled._

The cobblestone fence shattered and rocks rolled everywhere as the crowbar came  _flying_ through the air toward me, attached to the retracting cord.

Before I had even figured out that the winch had somehow turned itself on, I was on my back and Lara was on top of me. There was a loud thump. We looked over beside us towards the car, alamred. The flat of the crowbar had slammed into it, and the extra force had caused the car to rock. The car very slowly tipped onto its side and, at an almost leisurely pace, then completed a full roll and came to rest upright against the cobblestone fence.

There was a dent in the back of the car where the crowbar had hit it, but otherwise the car looked surprisingly fine. None of its windows were shattered, either, but it was trapped against the fence and would probably need a van to tow it back onto the road again.

“I did not do that,” I told her firmly. “That thing just went off all by itself.”

Lara didn’t look like she believed me at all, but she still gazing with admiration at her truck while she was lying on top of me. “ _Now_  do you understand why I bought it? Look. It’s not hurt at all.”

“Lara, my M-Series has a four wheel mode. We wouldn’t even  _be_  in the ditch if we’d been in it.”

She scowled. “Spoil-sport.”

She went to stand up, and I didn’t let her. At least, not straight away. “You’re warm,” I explained. Well, it was half-true. ‘Warm’ was half of ‘hot’, right?

The problem was that she knew me. “Sam, you’re looking down my shirt.”

I grinned. “You bet I am. You’re on top of me.”

She sighed, just changing the subject. “Help me sort out whether or not we can winch it back onto the road using that sign,” she told me, pointing somewhere behind us where apparently there was a sign.

After having a crowbar fly at me, I wasn’t helping Lara do anything with that winch. “Okay, I’ll help,” I said, and reached down into my pocket which was between us.

Lara rolled her eyes. “Sam,  _now_  is  _really_  not the best time to— _oh_.”

I retrieved my cell, selected my Royal Auto Club app put it to my ear. “Hi,” I told the operator. “We got stuck in a ditch and need  _someone who knows what they’re doing_  to tow us out of it.” I looked directly at Lara as I said that.

She rolled off me. “Okay, okay, I get it.” She said, sitting on the road and probably getting the seat of her pants wet from the ice. “No more DIY.”

The operator told me that due to the weather there’d been a whole tonne of accidents and we had a forty minute wait. That wasn’t so big of a deal – there was plenty of time before we needed to be at Cambridge, anyway.

Lara spent a minute or two checking to make sure it was safe for us to wait in the car now it wasn’t teetering on the edge of the road, and then we got into the back seat of it and closed the door.

“You going to share that?” Lara asked pointedly about my blanket. It was a little wet from the road, but I wrapped it around us, anyway.

“You know how you’re worried about me killing us on the M25?” I asked. “I bet on the M25 there’s a  _much_  lower likelihood of a crowbar shooting th—”

“I get it,” she told me tiredly. “We’d both have been better off if we’d taken your car.”

I threw my hands out in an illustrative motion, exasperated. “See how easy that was?”

“I hate you sometimes,” she said, but she was looking at me. Like,  _look_ looking. Then, I felt her hand on my knee under the cover.

Hoo, yes. Yes, yes, yes. “I thought ‘not here’ was your pretty definitive answer on this one?” I asked, turning my head slowly and grinning at her.

She did have this tiny little cheeky smile, but it was  _really_  well hidden. “Well I do have a chess set back there,” she nodded towards the trunk. “We can always do that for the whole forty minutes if you—”

She didn’t finish that sentence, because I’d already taken a handful of her thin sweater and pulled her into a kiss. She was right into it, too, running her tongue along the inside of my lips and opening her mouth to me. She didn’t get like this very often – when she did it was always totally out of the blue, like, what? – but when it happened it was just  _awesome_.

Wow, my girlfriend was hot, I could feel the shape of her hips and toned ass in my hands as I grabbed them.  A solid mass of skilful hot.I wanted her dangerous hands all over me; up inside my own sweater, deep inside the waist of my pants and then deep inside  _me_  – but I was wrapped in a blanket and fully-clothed.

It turned out to be harder than I thought to mash myself up against my crazy hot girlfriend  _and_  try and pull my coat off. While we’d stopped for a second and Lara was helping me with the buttons, I got another great view of those hard forearms and dextrous hands. Oh, yes, I thought, I have great plans for you guys.

Lara saw where I was looking and gave me this knowing smirk. It made me  _groan_. My coat couldn’t come off faster, and neither could my sweater. I grabbed one of her hands and led it to cup a breast under my bra. The  _sound_  I made when she caught one of my nipples… I climbed straight onto her lap as she tried to drape the blanket around us.

Generously despite the cold, Lara let me push both her sweater and her bra up around her collarbones and hungrily grope her. Because it was so cold her skin was really tight and,  _fuck,_  her breasts felt amazing. They were chilled because she’d been wearing just that top outside, and I liked how it felt. I wanted to put them in my mouth, too, but I couldn’t get a good angle because I was straddling her lap and kind of bent over against the roof of the car.

She had great access to mine, though, and while I was trying to fully appreciate hers she took a nipple in her mouth. I had to stop what I was doing for a second to gape down at her. Her beautiful full lips wrapped around one of my nipples… _yes._ I watched her tongue swirl around the outside and then felt it flick hard skin there. As she did all that, she looked up at me.

Man, if she kept doing that I almost think I could have come from it, I swear…

I wasn’t going to find out, though, because we’d only been going at it for a couple of minutes and I could already feel how wet I was. I felt around beside me along the door for her other hand and eventually found it gripping my ass and tried to guide it inside my panties.

She released my nipple. “Don’t,” she told me, sounding just as breathless as I felt. “I’ve been touching winches and rocks and the road.”

“Sweetie, I don’t care if you’ve been touching poison dart frogs,” I told her, still trying pretty hard to get her into my pants.

She didn’t let me, though, but she  _did_  reach around the front of my panties and push the palm of her hand against it. If I’d been about to say something else, it was gone.  _I_  was gone. I wrapped an arm tight around her shoulder and braced myself on the backrest of the long seat.

With her hand down there, I could push really firmly against her in exactly the motion I liked, and it was so deliciously naughty having my wet panties smooshed back against my skin. I rocked backwards and forwards against her palm, and I was dimly aware of her lips moving on my neck.

Each breath I took pushed me further into her hand. Fuck, I was going to come right now, right here in – I opened my eyes to try and figured out  _where_  we were, and spotted a red utility truck parking behind us up on the road.

“ _Shit_!” I hissed, still tempted to try and come before whoever was in that other truck figured out what we were doing. We were covered by a blanket after all, and I was  _so_  close…

When Lara saw where I was looking, though, she made my mind up for me by throwing me off. “Oh. God!” She looked frantically around us. “Is that the tow truck? Shit, Sam, where did you put your jumper?”

We didn’t manage to find it in the vast folds of the duvet before the guy in the truck had walked down the incline and tapped on our window. Wrapped tightly in the blanket, I reached one bare arm out and rolled down the glass. He was clearly a country man, with a thick hand-knitted woollen sweater, matching beanie and a greying beard.

“Hi,” I said awkwardly. It was  _way_  too obvious I was breathless, and Lara shot me a stern look.

“Hello,” he greeted us, not noticing. From the openness of his wide smile, it was clear he hadn’t realized what we’d been doing as he pulled up. “Are you two girls alright? Do you need someone to call the RAC?”

“We’re fine,” Lara said. “We already called. They’ll be here shortly, thanks.” She might have sounded  _a little_  dismissive…

He leaned his elbows on the window. “So, what happened?” he began in his quaint little accent, clearly planning to share some of that English Country hospitality with us at the  _worst_  possible time. “Was it the ice? It gets bad on that corner, there, especially at this time of year.”

Lara’s hand was still kind of close to my crotch, maybe I could… When I tried very surreptitiously to position it, Lara gave me a  _look._  That look was one that I was  _not_  messing with.

This time the man didn’t miss the exchange, but he just misinterpreted it. “Are you alright, though?” he asked, looking directly at me. “You look a little red in the face. You weren’t hurt, were you?”

“I’m fine,” I said quickly. “I’m just not feeling very well, but don’t worry about me. Everything will be okay.”

“Yes, sorry about detaining you,” Lara agreed. “We’re right to wait for the tow-truck, now.”

We both smiled at him.

He looked between us, confused, but he got the message. “Well, then,” he said. “If you two are alright I suppose I’ll leave you be.”

“Thanks!” Lara said immediately.

It was basically an eternity before he made it up onto the road again, got in his truck and drove off. As it disappeared around the corner again I climbed back on top of Lara. She was already kissing me and reaching between my thighs and this time,  _this time_ , I was finally going to get what I was after.

I sighed as she pressed her palm back against me and I settled into her.

I rocked more violently this time. I was so darn  _frustrated_  and I wanted to get back to where I was before, being just on the brink of coming against one of those amazing hands. The blanket fell down around my back as I moved, and since my boobs were swinging next to Lara’s face, she took one of them into her mouth again.

Just the sight of it. You have to imagine it, seriously. Lara’s lips are just  _beautiful_. They’re big and pillowy and soft and and when they’re around one of my nipples… She had it in her teeth and was gently squeezing it, those lips just resting around the dark flesh. Her sweater and bra were up scrunched at her neck where I’d left them and I could see down my ribs to her boobs pressing into my stomach. Beneath them, the muscles in her forearm were working as her hand pushed against my panties.

When she saw me looking, she pressed upwards with the fingers between my legs, and,  _fuck,_  it was exactly the right spot. I arched forward, mouth open. I couldn’t keep rocking, not when she was doing that, it was  _way_  too much. She did the work for me as I hugged myself against her, watching mutely as her tongue curled at my chest and her hand worked furiously between my thighs.

And, God, if she doesn’t know exactly what I like. She even knows when I’m about to come and she changes her rhythm so it’s  _amazing_ … So I’m frozen against her, gripping her to me, gasping for air and only able to focus on the hand rubbing, grinding, swirling at my panties. Just… God, next time, next time I wanted her inside of me. I imagined getting exactly that – fingers sliding  _deeply_  into me, in and out – as I came in my panties.

When I was done I sat back down on her lap, taking some deep breaths.

“Better than chess?” she asked innocently. She’d been working pretty hard on me and hadn’t even broken a sweat. Some people are way too fit, I swear.

“Just wait a second,” I gasped, still trying to catch my breath. “I need get some oxygen back into my head so I can think of a witty comeback.”

She laughed and kissed me. It took me a few more minutes before I was up to asking about her. “How about you?”

She kissed my nose. “How about me?”

“What do  _you_  want?”

For a second I thought she was going to do that whole ‘oh, it doesn’t matter about me’ thing she sometimes did, but then she got this cheeky grin. I’d been sleeping with her long enough to know what  _that_  meant.

How to do it in a car, though? I looked down at the seat beneath us. “It’s not really long enough for you to lie down on it,” I decided. “I mean, I guess we could do it out the car door or something…” The only problem was that out one car door, we faced the road. There wasn’t anyone travelling on it, but you never knew with this shire. We might end up startling a funeral procession if we had everything out there for them to see. The other window backed onto that cobblestone fence.

I tested the length of the back seat by shifting her so I could lie on it. If I was Lara and I was lying there, though, I would be able to fit between my legs.

Lara was crouched over me, one elbow on the still-open window. She’d pulled her sweater down over her breasts so no one looking at the car would think anything was happening. She was just a girl leaning out the window of a broken down truck.

 _That_  gave me an idea.

“Hey, take your pants and underwear off.”

She looked down at me reclined on the cracked seat. “Pardon?”

“Take them off. Trust me.”

She gave me a look, but awkwardly tried to follow my instructions. She ended up not wanting to take her boots off – “It’s  _cold_ , Sam.”— but her pants and underwear were around her ankles, and that was probably enough.

“Lean both elbows on the window edge thing on the door so they hold your weight.” She did, and then I swung one of her knees between the back of the seat and my ear. The other one was half-off the front of the seat, and that brought a very crucial part of her right up to my mouth.

I demonstrated by licking up the length of her slowly with the flat of my tongue. She  _groaned_  and it sounded something like, “ _Sam_ …!” She was  _so_ wet, like always, and my chin glided across her skin. I put a hand up around her waist and guided her to sit even more heavily on me. She didn’t hesitate in letting me pull her closer.

I would have been totally happy to do all the work underneath her, but her hips were already bucking against my mouth. With my hands around her waist, I could feel the strong muscles in her thighs working, and it was so, so, so  _incredibly_  hot. I couldn’t see much of it just now, but I could  _feel_  how hot her body was. It was so awesome knowing my girlfriend was this human weapon capable of taking down pretty much anyone… but  _I_  was the one that got to hit that. I was the one who was allowed to make her feel like this.

“Sam…” she murmured. “God, I… this is  _incredible…_ It’s such a good angle…”

“Mmm,” I said, because with my mouth where it was there wasn’t really much else I  _could_  say. I could imagine how she looked though, kneeling across my face and rocking into me as she leaned out that open window. I bet her cheeks were bright red, she always flushed so deeply. I bet those perfect lips were open, her jaw loose…

“Harder,” she told me, reminding me of the difference between us. “Much harder…”

Thank you, gravity, I thought as I knocked her knee off the front of the seat and she half-fell against my chin. She was still supporting her weight on the window, but the weight that was on me was enough to give her the pressure she wanted.

She called out and it was probably my name, but I had thighs pressed against both my ears so I wasn’t sure. What I could hear was my own pulse and my own breathing, and even the sound of her skin sliding against mine as she pushed into me over and over again.

It was hurting my jaw a little, but I couldn’t have cared less. I pushed my tongue up into her, moving with my lips and chin until she was  _writhing_ against me, pushing into me, grabbing the headrest and the back of the seat and then, finally, my hair. I hated it when men did it, I  _loved_  it when Lara did it.  

She stopped for a moment, the muscles in her thighs quivering violently beside my head. This time, I heard her: “ _Sam_ ,” she breathed, “ _Sam…_ ” and then she was arching back, bearing down into me as she came against my tongue and lips.

When she relaxed against me, her chest heaving, she realized how heavily she was sitting on me. “Oh, my God!” she said, awkwardly trying to step off me with her pants around her ankles. “Sam, that’s your head!”

My neck, actually, but we were all good. “Well, according to you I don’t use it anyway,” I pointed out. She laughed once, shortly, crouching down to kiss me. I quickly wiped my mouth on the blanket and she made a face at me, but kissed me anyway. “That felt like it was pretty good for you?”

She pressed her lips together as she sat back up again. “Yes, well,” she said, “I hope I won’t need to walk anywhere for a few minutes at least.”

We reassembled out clothing and then just sat in it, wrapped in the blanket. It was actually kind of uncomfortable. While I was fidgeting in my ruined panties, Lara grinned at me. “There’s a change of clothes back there, too,” she said, indicating the trunk. It was music to my ears. “Nothing special, of course, but there’s fresh knickers, and there will be showers we can probably use on campus.” She made a face. “I actually don’t have towels, though. I’ll need to remember to put one or two of them in the boot when we get back. I’m sure they’d come in handy from time to time.”

“Benefits of dating a total girl scout,” I said, kissing her again. “Oh, and you know how I said we should have taken  _my_  car?”

She looked across at me, one of those exquisite eyebrows up. “Hmm?”

I grinned. “Forget what I said before, we’re  _always_  taking your car from now on.”


End file.
